Seatbelts are regarded by most people to be the best safety enhancement created within the field of transportation. Unfortunately, though, about 50 million Americans fail to use seatbelts at all. This directly leads to the death of almost 6,000 people on U.S. highways every year, which is about 16 every day, or two people every hour.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system of ensuring proper seatbelt usage of drivers and passengers in automobiles.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.